New Fundex
The Fundex is an additional set of special 'Pokémon' that can be added to the Pokémon Online database. The 'Pokémon' in it are officially called Fundex Pokémon. The members of Randomness Community mostly call them (Fundex) mon(s) or Funmon(s). As of now, the version number is 15 and the Fundex consists of 146 additional 'Pokémon' (163 when including forms). List of Fundex Pokémon Types The types in the Fundex are attempted to be distributed evenly, but there are still significant differences. Normal prevails with 20 Fundex Pokémon of its type, while Rock has only 9, the least. Tiers The Fundex Pokémon are ordered into six tiers at the moment. Changelog The Fundex has been subject to multiple changes, varying from new moves via changed movepools to whole redesigns. Also, the older versions included changes to the regular Pokémon as well. The download links to the respective Fundex are listed when available. Version 1, release date October 28, 2011: *Implemented the first Fundex data, the mons 650 to 659, and added Flare Blitz to Flareon's movepool Version 1.1, release date October 29, 2011: *Finished the additions' movepools Version 2, release date October 29, 2011: *Added Fundex mons 660 to 667 and slightly changed previous movepools Version 2.1, release date October 29, 2011: *Marisa now learns Hurricane *Removed accidental Spore in Satan's movepool *Genders added Version 2.2, release date October 30, 2011: *Swadnub and Matrix' stats and movepool done *Flandre and Marisa now get Bullet Shot since it was strange the two Touhous didn't get it Version 3, release date November 1, 2011: *Added Fundex mons 668 to 677 (movepools not yet finished) Version 3.1, release date November 2, 2011: *Movepools updated *Weight classes added so Grass Knot and Low Kick will work like they should Version 3.2, release date November 7, 2011: *Replaced Swadner with Slenderman Version 3.3, release date November 11, 2011: *Essej finished Version 4, release date November 11, 2011: *Added Fundex mons 678 to 689 Version 4.1, release date November 11, 2011: *Changed some abilities Version 5, release date November 12, 2011: *Added Fundex mons 690 to 697 Version 5.1, release date November 13, 2011: *Added Ninja Cat (698) and finished Daniel Version 5.2, release date December 16, 2011: *Edited Matrix' stats *Updated Tacgnol's and Soviet Mudkip's moves *Fixed Big Brother's typing *Fixed Challenge Cup issue causing Fundex mons to be level 0 Version 5.3, release date December 31, 2011: *Fixed Genosect and Wargle Version 6, release date January 7, 2012: *Added Fundex mons 699 and 700 Version 6.1, release date January 16, 2012: *Removed Fundex mons 659 and 676 and put 699 and 700 on those places *Fundex mon 698 renamed from Ninja Cat to Swadner https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/FC%20beta6-1.zip Version 6.2, release date January 19, 2012: *Added Fundex mons 699 and 700 *Ganon now learns Dragon Pulse *Flandre Scarlet now has Plus as DW Ability https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/FC%20beta6-2.zip Version 7, release date March 11, 2012: *Added Fundex mons 701 to 707 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/FC%20beta7.zip Version 8, release date March 17, 2012: *Added Fundex mons 708 to 718 *Added Apocalypse https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/FC%20beta8-pokes.zip https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/FC%20beta8-moves.zip Version 9, release date June 27, 2012: *Added Fundex mons 719 to 727 *Added DanZalgo (678-1) Version 10, release date unknown: *Added Fundex mons 728 to 737 *Added Dennis-B (655-1) Version 10.1, release date unknown: *A few minor fixes [information needed] Version 10.2, release date October 20, 2012: *A few minor fixes [information needed] https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex102.zip Version 11, release date October 29, 2012: *Added Fundex mons 738 to 749 *Added Dry Bowser (737-1) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex11.zip Version 11.1, release date October 30, 2012: *A few minor fixes [information needed] https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex111.zip Version 11.2, release date November 11, 2012: *A few minor fixes [information needed] https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex112.zip Version 11.3, release date November 11, 2012: *A few minor fixes [information needed] https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex113.zip Version 12, release date November 18, 2012: *Added Fundex mons 750 to 761 Version 12.1, release date January 12, 2013: *A few minor fixes [information needed] https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex121.zip Version 13, release date February 3, 2013: *Added Fundex mons 762 to 774 *Added Hibachi 2 (732-1) *Added Achi Cirno (669-1) Version 13.1, release date February 7, 2013: *A few minor fixes [information needed] https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex131.rar Version 14, release date May 3, 2013: *Added Fundex mons 775 to 784 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex14.zip Version 15, release date June 20, 2013, this time made by both the server owner Leon and an admin, Stealth (credit to him for contributing!): *Added Fundex mons 785 to 795 *Added Pearl Lee (761-1) *Nerfed Tesla by lowering ZZZAP!'s power from 150 to 100 and its accuracy from 100 to 90 *Updated the movepools of the additions from versions 1 to 3 and added new signature moves for the earlier additions *A few minor fixes to earlier signature moves and fixed BSoD's sprite https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/35166330/FundexUpdates/Fundex15.zip Trivia * Including forms, Fundex version 14 contained exactly the same number of Pokémon as the Kanto region. Version 15 undid this by adding new ones. Category:Fundex